Unwelcome Guest
by Io Europa 2010
Summary: A terrible force has been unleashed upon Jump City, and the Titans can't seem to hurt it or slow it down! What perils will they suffer with this new enemy? And what will be the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Darkness. That's all the creature knew. Impenetrable darkness. Even with visual enhancement, it could not resolve anything worth looking at. So, it merely stared into the inky blackness that surrounded it. _

_It had lost track of how long it had been this way, but knew it must have been years. It was nothing short of a miracle it was still alive after all that time, considering the manner of it's initial arrival on the planet. Now, death seemed a viable alternative to it's current situation. But death also seemed out of it's reach. _

_It was suffering, more mentally than physically. Now, perhaps for the first time in it's life, it felt a strong feeling of despair. _

Under his mask, Slade was grinning.

He had spent weeks searching for a location such as the one he was in now. And now, all the wonderful contents were at his disposal.

He was in an abandoned bunker of some sort, which stored items that were unknown to the general public. The "items" were pieces of alien technology, brought from various locations around the world.

The place used to be under heavy guard, but it was closed down several years ago and sealed shut, never to be opened again. Or so the original owners thought.

Now, the contents were being rummaged through by the fiend, who intended to use them in his newest schemes. And one of those first schemes was to destroy the Teen Titans.

Age has resulted in a failure in most of the lighting, but it worked reasonably well. Plus, Slade also had his own flashlight, which he brought to illuminate his way, since it was midnight. He put in whatever he deemed useful into a large cart and pulled it along, the wheels making a squeaking noise that echoed through the warehouse.

Much of what he found was various bits of technology that could be integrated into his various technological wonders. Others were apparently weapons of some sort. Or at least he hoped so. He certainly wouldn't be surprised if one or more of the items he found were actually hairdryers.

The cart was nearly full when he spotted something in the far back corner. Slade was curious, and so took a closer look.

It was a large steel box. Despite the blotches of rust on it, the thing appeared strong and secure. Whatever the thing was for, it was built to last. Slade was even more curious as to the contents of the box.

The thing was secured with a large lock, but Slade has tools to deal with that. Once he removed it, he slid back the bolts that held the door closed, and opened it. What was inside more so surprised him, rather than frightened him.

It was a robotic-like thing, held in place in the box with thick chains.

The top was a dome, with lights on either side and a metal stalk of some sort on the front. The stalk had a black object at the end, roughly shaped like a pear. The end of that had a glowing aperture. Perhaps this was a camera of a sort?

Below that was a cylindrical section that appeared to be covered with perforated black material. It reminded Slade of a speaker grill. That, or an air filter. Metal rings formed gaps in that section.

The 'torso', as it were, appeared to be covered in narrow metal plates running vertically, and had two appendages; a long metal, telescoping rod with what looked like a suction cup at the end, and a short, rather stubby device that looked like an energy weapon of some sort. Slade was wary of that.

The large 'base' of the robot was a multi-faceted structure, covered with spheres. It was nearly half the height of the robot, which Slade figured was close to six feet tall.

The base came to a point at one end, the front of the robot, and was broad at the other. The bottom of it was something like the bumper of a car, and followed the same design as the rest of the base. The general shape was similar to a short, stubby raft.

The robot's design as a whole reminded Slade of the carrier platform used by the villain known as The Brain. Slade wondered if this robot here was the inspiration for the evil genius's design.

Seeing that the 'eye' of the robot was glowing, Slade assumed the machine was still active. He approached the thing, but there was no reaction. He knocked on the dome.

"Can you hear me?" he said.

The dome jerked, and the stalk moved a bit.

"Who...are...you?" it said slowly in an electronic, staccato voice. As it spoke, the two lights lit up in sync with it's speech.

"My name is Slade. I have found you here. What are you?"

"I...am...damaged."

"What is your purpose?"

The machine hesitated. "To...survive."

Slade was intrigued. "How do you survive?"

"By...conquering...inferior...species."

Slade nodded. "I survive that way too."

"Do...you?" the machine asked.

"Yes! And I would be willing to help you leave this place and help you achieve your goal."

The machine looked away from Slade. "I...am...dying." it said with an air of sadness. "I...do...not...know...if...I...can...help."

"What do you need?" asked Slade.

"You...have...given...me...what...I...need. A...companion."

"You are in need of a friend?"

"Yes."

Slade felt compassion for the machine. He was also intrigued a machine would feel a need for companionship. He had no idea that such a feeling was possible for an artificial intelligence construct. Then, he reminded himself that he _was_ in a vault of alien artifacts, after all.

The machine stared at Slade intently. "Perhaps...if...you...touched...me...I...might...feel...better."

"How would that help?" Slade asked.

"The...touch...of...flesh...is...comforting."

Slade was suspicious of the machine's intentions, but felt obligated to comply with the thing's request. He removed the gauntlet off his right hand and placed his palm on the dome of the machine.

Surprisingly, it felt warm, rather than cold. Slade felt comfortable as he touched the machine. Then, he felt a tingling, as it there was electricity pulsing through his hand. He was puzzled at this, but did not remove his hand. Suddenly, it felt very hot and painful.

Slade yelped in pain as he jerked his hand back. He saw a faint glow of his palm print on the machine's dome. Then, to his dread, he saw the thing become more active; it was moving about, straining against the chains.

Then, it spoke in a loud and active voice.

"Genetic material extrapolated! Regeneration process commencing!"

The thing seemed stronger as the chains began to give way, snapping with a loud bang. When it was free of the chains, it left the box and scanned the room.

"What do you want?" asked Slade. "And just what _are_ you?"

The thing ignored him as it approached an electrical panel. It extended it's arm to it and then began hitting the panel. It did this repeatedly until the faces fell off. Then, it rammed it again, this time causing a short circuit. Electricity arced through the air and enveloped the machine. The thing began screaming.

Slade wondered if the thing intended to kill itself. But then he saw that the damage and corrosion of the thing was fading, replaced by bright, shiny, new material. It looked as if it was repairing itself!

"What in god's name are you!" Slade yelled.

The machine backed away. Gone was its dilapidated state. Now, it gleamed, like something new. There was no indication of damage or age.

"Power absorption accomplished! All systems repaired and fully functional!"

It then looked at Slade and approached him slowly.

"What is it you want?" Slade asked it.

"You have freed me. Now your usefulness is at an end!"

"What!" he exclaimed. "What sort of gratitude is that? I saved you from this place! Our interests are the same!"

"Maybe so." replied the machine. "But that does not change the facts. You are still inferior. However, since you request a gesture of gratitude, I shall endeavor to make your death painless."

"Some deal." Slade deadpanned.

"Do not despair." the machine continued. "You do not die in vain. You will die for the cause of the Daleks!"

Before Slade could question the creature, it interrupted him by screaming "Exterminate!"

Then, a brilliant beam of energy shot out. Slade was struck in the chest by it. When the beam subsided, Slade had collapsed in a heap, dead.

Satisfied, the machine left the vault, searching for the exit. It had a lot of work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Robin stood on the roof of Titans Tower, admiring the morning as he usually did.

The sun's rays filtered through the remains of a dense fog that was spread throughout the bay, resulting in a sort of surreal effect. It was times like this that Robin felt most at peace.

He inhaled through his nose, smelling the tinge of salty air that was most evident in the morning. Feeling relaxed, he went inside the tower to rejoin his friends.

In the lounge, Beast Boy was already finishing off his own breakfast. He quickly put his dishes in the sink and rinsed them off. Returning to the lounge, he clicked on the TV.

Starfire was also there, enjoying some tea. She decided to try some in lieu of Raven's infatuation for the drink. The beverage seemed to agree with the Tamaranian's tastes.

Both Raven and Cyborg were in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the rest of the Titans. The bionic hero took it upon himself to teach the mystic the proper way to cook. It was something he had planned to do after being treated to Raven's first attempt so long ago.

When Robin had returned, the meal was ready.

"Hey Robin!" Cyborg said. "You're in for a treat today! We've got specials here from both myself, and our newly trained Raven!"

"So it's not something that's crunchy and gooey at the same time?" Robin asked.

"Very funny." Raven deadpanned. "No, this is the real deal. Too bad Beast Boy won't enjoy it."

"Well, if you knew how to cook tofu dishes, I'd be happy to try it!" the changeling said.

"Please, no more delays!" Starfire exclaimed. "I am famished!"

Agreeing, the Titans, save for Beast Boy, sat down to breakfast.

The quality of the food surpassed even Cyborg's standards. Apparently, Raven was a fast learner.

When they finished, Beast Boy set to work on washing the dishes. It was his turn that day. The other Titans rested in the lounge.

"Did you know we lost power last night?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"No, I didn't." he replied. "What caused it?"

"It looked like the entire city was in a blackout. It took about 15 minutes for everything to come back on."

"How did you realize the power went out?"

"I was recharging at the time. So, when we lost power, I sensed it."

"Well, at least no one took advantage of it and tried to break in here."

The others agreed.

On the TV, Robin switched the program to the local news. Surprisingly, they also were speaking of the blackout.

"Weird!" he remarked. "Turns out, it effected the entire west coast!"

"That is strange." Raven said. "Must have been a solar storm or something. I heard they can knock out power like that."

"A similar thing can happen on my planet." said Starfire. "Our star can be active at times."

"Well, no need to worry about it now." Robin said. "Looks like the weather's going to be nice, so I think we'll go out today."

"Glorious!" the Tamaranian exclaimed.

"What do you have in mind?" Raven asked.

Robin began to explain his plans for the day. But no sooner had he started did the alarm go off.

"Great!" Cyborg growled. "Just when it seemed like a nice day!"

He went to the computer and checked the situation monitor. "Trouble in downtown!" he said.

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded.

The team sprung into action, making for the T-car. Once they were all in, Cyborg activated it, and sped out of the garage. The thing cruised over the water, thanks to the special hydroplaning system. It arrived on the mainland in a few minutes.

Several minutes after that, the Titans came to the site of the commotion. Many buildings were damaged, and several people were lying on the ground. The Titans got out of the car to investigate.

"What has done this?" asked Starfire.

A young woman came out, screaming. "It's attacking! It shot them all!"

"Calm down!" Raven told her. "Now, what did this?"

"Something...something like a tank! Only it wasn't! It's a robot or something!"

"You all got that?" the mystic asked of her colleagues.

"Yeah." Robin said grimly, looking over the destruction, and then at the people.

"Something went around and just killed them!" Cyborg noted. "The only sign of an attack is a burn mark. What might have done this?"

"I don't know." Robin said, determinedly. "But we've got to stop it!"

The Titans followed ran down the street, following the trail of damage and destruction. Everywhere, it was the same; the buildings were scorched and damaged, cars were on fire, and people were dead on the ground.

At last, when they rounded a corner, they spotted their quarry.

"Freeze!" Robin told it.

The thing stopped in it's tracks, allowing the Titans to get a good look at it.

"It can't be!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "It looks like...The Brain!"

"Hold it there, Brain!" Cyborg yelled.

The thing turned to face the Titans.

"That's not Brain." Raven noted. "Who are you? What are you?"

It regarded them.

"You register as enemy!" it said. "You will be exterminated!"

The thing shot it's weapon. The Titans took cover.

"It means business!" Cyborg said.

"So do I!" exclaimed Starfire as she stood up. She then flung several starbolts at the machine. To her surprise, none had any effect on the creature.

"You can not harm me!" it told her. "I am superior! You all will know the power of the Daleks!"

It fired again.

Robin threw several disks at it, which created a smoke screen when they exploded. The Titans then took cover in an alley.

"You ever hear of something like that, Starfire?" Robin asked. "A Dalek?"

"No, I have not." she replied.

"Whatever it is, it's protected by a shield or something!" said Cyborg.

"Well, we still got to take it out!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "We need a plan!"

"Okay then," Robin began. "Here's what we do."

He outlined the plan of attack. Basically, the goal was to surround the creature, then attack it all at once. It was hoped that it would weaken it's shield enough to damage it.

"Are we all clear on this?" he asked. The team nodded.

"Good! Let's go!"

On the street, the Dalek continued it rampage, obeying it's instincts. Then, it noticed movement on the rooftops ahead of it. It stopped to take aim, but hesitated. It sensed a trap.

Sure enough, behind it there was more movement. And then, it noticed activity to either side of it. It was surrounded.

"Your plan will not work!" it exclaimed.

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded.

Each of the Titans let loose a barraged of their weapons and powers at the Dalek. Raven and Starfire pelted it with energy bolts. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, Robin flung explosives, while Beast Boy was in the form of a gorilla and threw wrecked cars at it.

The assault lasted a few minutes before they let up. They closed in on it.

"Did we win?" Starfire asked. "Are we victorious?"

As if in response, the pile of burnt debris moved. From beneath it, the Dalek emerged, unscathed.

"It's not even dented!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I am superior!" it yelled. "The Teen Titans will be destroyed!"

"How do you know us when we don't even know you?" Raven asked.

The Dalek stopped. "I...I do not know. I must have...absorbed memories. Yes! From the being known as Slade!"

"Slade!" Robin repeated. "What role does he have in this?"

"He found me." the Dalek explained. "He intended to use me to help him. But I tricked him. I obtained his DNA and used it to regenerate myself. I then absorbed power from your electrical grid to repair myself. I then exterminated Slade! And now, I am superior! And with the memories of your greatest foe combined with my superior intellect, I am more lethal than you can imagine!"

"Not to mention flamboyant." Raven deadpanned.

The Dalek faced her. "I remember you. You caused the end of the Earth."

Raven growled in annoyance. "You know nothing about me!"

"I know enough!" the Dalek exclaimed. "And you should know this; you will be exterminated!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hero and villain regarded each other for a few seconds. It was long enough for the other Titans to circle the Dalek.

"We've got you surrounded!" Robin told it. "Give it up!"

The Dalek turned to face him. Then, it's torso swiveled independently and faced Cyborg.

"Exterminate!" it cried.

Cyborg dove out of the way, barely avoiding the beam. The rest of the Titans dispersed in various locations, hiding from the alien death machine.

"You can not hide from me forever!" it told them. Then, it started to fire at random locations.

Robin was huddled with Starfire in an ally. They could see the shots go past them.

"That thing's going to wreck the city unless we stop it!" Robin whispered.

"What can we do?" Starfire asked. "It resists our efforts!"

"We fight anyway!" Robin declared.

He then took out a group of disks. Starfire nodded at him, a determined expression on her face.

"Titans, go!" yelled the Boy Wonder as he threw his disks at the Dalek.

They exploded, releasing a thick grey smoke around the monstrosity.

"Do you think this will stop me?" said the Dalek.

"I know _this_ will!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew toward the fiend.

She punched it with all her might, sending the machine hurtling several yards away, but undamaged. Starfire, on the other hand, was injured. The force field's energy was enough to leave a burn mark on her fist. She winced in pain and nursed her reddened hand.

Cyborg had jumped behind the Dalek after Starfire assaulted it, and began to beat on its dome. But each time, he only produced a shower of sparks from his fists. The Dalek was still intact and swung it's torso toward him. Realizing the danger, the bionic hero jumped clear of it's line of fire.

Raven lashed out with a claw of energy, and tried to grab the Dalek. But she could not get a grip, as the force field resisted it.

As Raven attempted her assault, Beast Boy has transformed into a bear, and tried to claw at the machine. But his paws were singed before he could lay a single blow. He reverted to human form and took cover behind a car.

The Dalek examined it's situation, seeking the most vulnerable target. It decided on Raven, and so took aim. Beast Boy saw this from his hiding spot. Springing into action, he became a cheetah and charged at the mystic.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek cried.

Just as it fired, Beast Boy had pushed Raven out of the way. But he was not fast enough to avoid injury; the beam had grazed his leg enough where it scorched it, leaving a large burn mark. As he landed on top of Raven, he reverted to human form and screamed in pain.

"No!" Raven yelled.

She helped Beast Boy to his feet and managed to run to the other Titans, who had regrouped a few yards away. The Dalek approached them.

"It is inevitable, Titans." it told them. "You can not hope to defeat me. Give up now, and I will endeavor to make your deaths quick and painless."

"Drop dead!" Robin told it.

"Exterminate!" it replied.

Raven threw up a large force shield of her own that spanned the width of the street to block the Dalek's death ray. It fired several times before realizing the futility of it's action. Then, after a moment's hesitation, it fired a continuous beam.

"You can not hold out forever!" it said. "You will be exhausted. Then, I shall make the kill!"

"He's right!" Raven exclaimed. "The beam is weakening me! I can't hold it forever! Not at this size!"

"You won't have to." said Cyborg. "Just hold it long enough!"

He opened a panel on his arm and typed in some commands.

"What are you doing?" asked Robin.

"I upgraded myself with a remote to the T-car." he explained. "I'll bring it around to come and pick us up."

"Excellent work, Cyborg!" Starfire said.

"Hurry it up!" growled Raven. "I'm loosing it!"

"You can do it, Raven!" cheered Robin. "Be strong!"

The mystic took the words to heart. She summoned her inner strength, and put it all to maintaining her shield.

Just when it seemed she was about to wear out, the T-car arrived.

"Everyone in!" Robin yelled.

The rest of the Titans got in the car, while Raven kept up the shield.

"Raven, let's go!" Cyborg cried out.

The mystic checked to make sure no one was in the path of the death ray. Then, with a gasp, she dropped the shield. The death ray struck an empty car in the distance.

Raven ran into the T-car, and slammed the door. Cyborg then floored the gas pedal, slamming the occupants against the seats.

The Dalek watched as the T-car vanished into the distance. It began to plan its next strategy as it now made its way toward the direction of the bay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Titans convened in the sick bay of the Tower. There, Raven managed to sedate Beast Boy, and heal his wound. She then conducted a closer examination.

"How is he?" Robin asked as the mystic examined her friend.

"He's in shock, but he'll live." Rave replied. "The injury was like a combination of the effects of an electrical burn and intense radiation exposure. Good thing I managed to heal it. Otherwise, he might have gotten radiation poisoning."

Robin nodded, considering the team's next move. "Is there anything we learned about the Dalek that can help defeat it?"

"We know it's tough." Cyborg remarked. "The thing's built like a tank, with a force field to boot. I'm lucky my hands didn't melt on it."

"Beast Boy is lucky too." said Raven. "If he fully contacted the force field, he might have burst into flames."

"Am I in good condition, Raven?" Starfire asked, extending her hand.

Raven held it, examining it. She then used her powers to heal it.

"That should do." said the mystic.

"Well, now that we've attended our wounds," began Robin, "We need to work on a strategy. Suggestions?"

"The thing's tough, but it's not indestructible." said Cyborg. "Remember, it said it repaired itself. So that means it must have taken damage somehow."

"Yes, but what kind of damage?" Robin asked. "It won't do any good if the only thing that can dent it is a cruise missile."

"We may have to resort to that." Raven remarked. "There's no telling what good any of our weapons can do against it. Remember, we're not exactly equipped to defeat an alien tank creature."

"Perhaps not." said Cyborg. "Remember that weaponry set up I used when Slade brought that army of fire creatures here to get you Raven?"

"Please! I'd rather not remember that."

"Sorry. Anyway, the point is that set up could be enough to defeat the Dalek!"

"It's worth a shot, Cyborg." said Robin. "Get it ready. The rest of us will have to lure the Dalek to the tower."

Just as he finished his sentence, an alarm went off. Cyborg checked the computer.

"Too late, Robin!" he said, grimly. "It's here!"

The Titans crowded around the monitor. The Dalek was at the front entrance to the Tower.

"I'm activating security systems." Cyborg said as he typed in the commands.

"There." he said. "He won't get through that door. It's reinforced against...well, just about anything. And that lock has a billion combinations."

The Titans smiled as the Dalek extended its manipulator arm to the control panel. It worked on the panel for about 10 seconds before it opened the door.

"No way!" Cyborg exclaimed. "There's no way it could've figured it out that fast! Unless..."

"Unless what, Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"The thing must be a genius! To crack the lock that fast, it'd probably have to figure out a thousand billion combinations in one second!"

"We're underestimating the Dalek!" said Robin. "We've got to think on our toes!"

Cyborg nodded, and then he went to the control console. The other Titans followed.

"I'm shutting down power to the elevators." he said, typing in the command. "Done!"

"Good." said Robin. "The only way up now is the main stairwell. And no matter how fast it thinks, it won't get up those."

"Are you sure about that, Robin?" asked Raven. "It made it's way across the bay, you know."

"The thing's most likely just amphibious." replied Robin. "Besides, it doesn't look equipped for flying.

The Titans watched the view screen as the Dalek made it's way from the elevators to the stairwell. Robin patched himself in to the com system there.

"It's over, Dalek!" he said. "You're trapped! And you're on our turf now! Give it up, and we'll make sure you get a nice cozy prison. The killing stops! Do you understand?"

The Dalek's eye stalk looked at the camera. Robin could only guess what it was thinking. And then...

"Elevate!" it said. The Titans watched at the Dalek now hovered. It cruised easily up the stairwell.

"We did it again!" Raven muttered angrily. "We should've figured this!"

"Any ideas?" Robin asked, nervously.

"Internal lasers." Cyborg said as he activated the system.

On the view screens, the Titans watched as lances of laser energy connected with the Dalek...and had no effect. The villain brushed past them as if they weren't even there.

Cursing, Cyborg adjusted the lasers to maximum power. The beams were brighter now, and more deadly. And as far as the Dalek was concerned, they were just as useless.

Cyborg hung his head. "That's it." he muttered. "No more defenses. I never planned on an enemy like this."

"There must be _something_ we can do!" Robin exclaimed.

"Fight to the death!" Starfire declared. "We shall die as heroes!"

"Noble as that is, Star," said Raven, "I don't think that'll get us anywhere."

"Raven's right." said Robin. "We know brute force isn't the answer. At least, not with what we have available. There must be another way!"

Raven thought for a moment. "Well, it does have a superiority complex."

"So?" asked Cyborg.

"So, we make _that_ our advantage."

"How?" asked Starfire.

"Well, as it told us, it has Slade's memories. But it also seems to think itself better than humanity. So, I say we use some psychological techniques to get to him."

"That may just work!" Robin exclaimed.

Just then, there was an explosion. The Titans stared in the direction of the noise; a door had been blown open. Then, the Dalek entered the room.

"At last!" it said. "It has now come to this, Titans! Your final battle! You might as well give up. I shall make your deaths painless if you surrender now."

"And if we don't?" asked Raven.

"Then you will be exterminated! And it will be very painful!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Titans faced the Dalek for a few seconds. Then, Robin put their plan into action.

"Say Dalek, you're supposed to better than any of us humans, is that right?"

"Correct!" it said. "We are the superior beings of the universe!"

"And yet, to defeat us, you needed knowledge from an _inferior_ being; Slade. What do you say to that?"

"Your species may be inferior, but the knowledge you have can be put to superior uses! Therefore, the source of my data is irrelevant!"

"You also have Slade's memories, don't you?" said Raven. "In a way, Slade is part of you."

The Dalek considered this. "That is not true! I am a Dalek! No part of me is human!"

"Are you sure?" Raven asked it. "Check yourself. Think of the memories and ideas you have. They are all from Slade, an inferior human being."

The Dalek thought about what she said. As it did, memories and feelings that were not it's own came about. "You...are correct! What has happened to me? What have I become?"

"Something more than what you already are." said Cyborg. "You're not just metal. You're something more."

The Dalek stared at him. "You do not know about us, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Inside this mechanism is a living creature. Me! The Daleks are the perfect blend of flesh and machine. We are superior!"

"So, you are inside that machine?" asked Starfire.

"Yes! What is your point?"

"It must be dark and lonely."

"Daleks do not have a concept of...of...loneliness." The Dalek appeared confused.

"I...I do feel loneliness. But not because of what I am. Because...I am the only one of my kind on this planet. I found this out when I reconstructed myself."

There was an air of sadness to it's voice.

"I think its working!" Robin whispered to the other Titans.

"Perhaps _too_ well." Raven remarked.

The Dalek began traveling back and forth, as if it was pacing. As it did so, it muttered to itself quietly. Then, it stopped and started at them.

"I have thought it out."

"And?" Robin asked it.

"Considering the type of human Slade was, it is not such a loss for me to carry his ideals inside me. He was superior, roughly equal to a Dalek."

"You don't mind having human feelings?" asked Cyborg.

"No. Slade had little use for them, just as I do. And now, with his intellect, ambitions, and savvy, combined with my own hatred, I shall conquer this world!"

"What have we done?" Raven said.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"Our psychology has backfired. The Dalek...it's insane! It combined Slade's desires with it's own!"

Robin nodded, understanding what the mystic was saying. "And that makes it worse than before."

"Correct!" yelled the Dalek. "And you will be the first to fall to me!"

It closed in on the Titans, it's weapon at the ready. Then, something heavy hit it, but bounced off it's shield.

Standing behind it was the man-beast form of Beast Boy. He hit the Dalek with the very table he had been laying on, but now realized how useless a gesture it was. He reverted to human form.

"Well, it was worth a shot." he said.

"I shall finish what I started with you!" the Dalek told him.

"No!" Raven yelled.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

Before the Dalek could fire, Raven summoned up a part of her she hoped never to use again; Rage.

She now had four eyes, all which glowed a viscous red. Black tentacles of energy snaked from her. She also doubled in height.

The tentacles wrapped around the Dalek tightly enough for Raven to grip it, despite it's shield. Her action caused it to miss Beast Boy. Instead, it's death ray hit a wall, leaving a glowing hole of motel metal in it.

"What is the meaning of this!" screamed the Dalek.

Raven flung it outside the window, leaving quite the mess. She gave chase.

The Dalek had righted itself by the time Raven reached it. It took aim with it's weapon, but was grabbed before it could fire. Raven slung the machine skyward. It fell back to Earth, screaming, and hit the ground with a thud.

But Raven wasn't finished. She grabbed the Dalek again, and began beating it on the rocks. The other Titans had joined her, watching the spectacle.

"Have pity!" the Dalek yelled.

"Why should I?" Raven retorted. "You never did! You never intended to show us any pity!"

"Raven, stop it!" Robin told her.

"Yes, please Raven!" added Starfire. "You see? It is defeated!"

Raven calmed down and reverted to her normal self. She was panting from the effort.

"Sorry guys." she said. "But it was all I could think of."

"It's okay, Raven." said Robin.

The Titans then approached the Dalek. The once great machine was now battered and scorched. The energy shield was gone, the manipulator arm bent, and the eye stalk cracked.

"You...have...done well...Raven." said the Dalek. "You have...shown what...you...can...do."

"Don't try to appeal to me." she replied.

"You would...make...a good...Dalek."

Raven turned away, disgusted at what it told her.

"Wait!" it said.

"What do you want from her?" asked Beast Boy. "You already forced her to do something she didn't want to! What else do you want?"

"I want you all...to see me...as I truly am."

Intrigued, Raven returned. "I'm here. Show us."

The Titans watched in awe as the front part of the torso opened up, as did the 'filter section'. Inside, was a maze of wires and tubes. Amidst it all was a green skinned creature with a single eye. It looked like a mutated amoeba, with several tentacles around it's body. A massive brain topped was on top. The single eye was yellowish in color, with an oddly shaped pupil. The thing pulsed with breathing.

To the Titans, the creature was a thing of a nightmare. It was incredible something so powerful could be controlled by something so pathetic.

"Okay, we've seen enough." said Robin.

The other Titans merely stepped back a few feet. The Dalek closed itself up again.

"What do you do now?" asked Cyborg.

"Simple." replied the Dalek. "I avoid capture."

"How?" asked Starfire.

"Exterminate." it replied.

The Dalek then levitated off the ground and righted itself. Then, the spheres from the base detached and encircled the Dalek. They surrounded the thing with a bubble of energy. Then, it vanished in a bright explosion of light.

The Titans stared for a minute or so before going back inside the Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

For the remainder of the day, the Titans cleaned up the tower as best they could.

Raven had cleaned up her mess from when she smashed the Dalek through the window. She even replaced the glass with her powers.

Cyborg and Robin repaired the doors the Dalek blasted through.

Starfire was busy repairing and cleaning up the damage to the walls where the security lasers had fired. She also took care of the hole made by the Dalek's failed attack on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy himself was in the sick bay, repairing the table he used to attack the Dalek. It was tough, considering his leg was till sore. But he ignored the pain.

When he was finished with his work, he sat down and rested. As he did so, Raven entered the room.

"Finished already?" he asked her.

"Yes. It's not so hard when you can manipulate objects with your mind."

"I guess so. Wish I could do that."

Raven say on the table across from Beast Boy. She first stared at him, then the floor.

"I never got a chance to really thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For saving my life. The Dalek would've killed me if you hadn't pushed me out of the way."

Beast Boy nodded. "Well, you're welcome. Oh, and I want to thank you for fixing me up."

"Sure. What are friends for?"

He stared at her. "Raven, I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Suppose...we become more than just friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, how Starfire and Robin are? What if we become like that?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You want to be my boyfriend?"

Beast Boy swallowed. "Well, yeah I guess so. And you can be my girlfriend."

They regarded each other for a minute or so.

"Um, Raven?" said Beast Boy. "You're kind of leaving me hanging here."

The mystic stood up. "You expect an answer?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am."

Raven nodded. "Okay then. How's this?"

With that, Raven pulled Beast Boy toward her. She then cupped her hands behind his head, leaned in, and kissed him on the mouth. When she finished, she let go of him.

"Whoa." the stunned changeling said.

"I take it you're impressed?" Raven remarked, smiling.

"Impressed? Dude, I am totally in heaven!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." She had a broad smile on her face, reveling in what was the happiest moment in her life.

Beast Boy was practically stunned, although he too knew happiness now like he never knew before.

"So, are you going to leave _me_ hanging here, Garfield?" Raven asked.

"Huh? Oh!" he replied. "I'm just...so happy! This is too cool!"

"Don't let it get to your head."

"I won't. It's my heart you have to watch out for now."

Raven smiled. "So, love makes you poetic now?"

"Yep."

"Glad to see it. Well, I suppose we should help the others."

"Sure, whatever." Beast Boy was still flustered.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah. I'm just so...so...so much in love."

"Why don't we order pizza for dinner, huh?"

He nodded. "That'll be Raven, nice."

As they left the room, the mystic shook her head.

'Strange what an alien attack can bring about.' she thought. 'Before you know it, he'll want to marry me.'

At that thought, she laughed.

**The End**

_I hope my readers enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hope the ending isn't so bad. Seemed kind of rushed, but it was the best I could fit into an action/sci-fi story. _

_Disclaimers, ect. : I do not own "Teen Titans" (WB, et al), "Doctor Who"(BBC) or the Daleks (Terry Nation). _


End file.
